1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tone visualizing apparatus, and more particularly to a tone visualizing apparatus which controls a displayed image in response to a tone.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, it is well known that certain kind of apparatus detects parameters such as tone volume, frequency etc. of a musical tone generated from an electronic musical instrument or a non-electronic musical instrument. Based on the detected parameters, this apparatus controls color or brightness of image displayed on a display screen of a CRT display unit and the like. By using this apparatus, it is possible to enjoy music by ears and also enjoy the image which varies in response to characteristics of music by eyes. Therefore, it is possible to effectively enjoy the music in auditory and visual aspects.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional apparatus, variation of the displayed image does not necessarily correspond to the characteristics of the inputted musical tone. Hence, there is a problem in that the conventional apparatus can not obtain high compatibility between the musical tone and the displayed image.